Post Script
by Anne's Tantrums
Summary: All it took was one letter and they finally had their happy endings.


**Note:** I'm very sorry if the characters are OOC. Scratch that, I know they're OOC. Haha. Please enjoy!

 **Warning:** Please know that this chapter has a bit of swearing... only a little bit!

 **Disclaimer:** Ahh, my name's Anne, not Hiro Mashima. I don't own any part of Fairy Tail :)

 **Dedication:** This one-shot is for Kasumi Yukimura who liked my other one-shot and requested for another! Hi, Kasumi! Hope you love this :3

* * *

 _Yo, Jellal!_

 _How are you? If you ask me, I'm doing great here._

 _First things first, do you have a girlfriend already? Is it Erza? Oh, I hope it is!_

 _But I gotta tell you this, Jellal..._

 _I... I had a hard time moving on._

 _Is it strange to love you that much?_

 _I miss you. I miss everything. I miss 'us'. I bet you'd say that there's no more 'us'. There isn't anymore but you know, I'm still hoping that you'd want me back. How did it even turn out this way? I was being demanding, you made me choose between you and my friends, I chose them, you got angry and you said you needed space, we broke up, I left._

 _I heard you went looking for me. Did you know? I'm here in Edolas. I guess you didn't know. I... Lily helped me get here. Please don't be mad with him or anything._

 _Remember that time when you promised I'd be your last? It's not that I'm wanting it to come true. In fact, it's all right with me if you break that promise. But I'm pretty sure you already did. You already did break it, didn't you?_

 _You know, last year, I was really surprised. I didn't think so well that Gray would figure out the letter I sent him last year. Yeah, I sent him a letter. Not to you or Natsu or anybody else. I sent Gray a letter because I knew he'd understand. And he did. The letter I gave to him was hinting that I was in Edolas. After a week that I sent him that paper, he came here. Did you know that?_

 _Of course not. He told me a lot of things that happened when I was gone. For example, Natsu and Lisanna, Elfman and Evergreen, Mira-san and Freed. But you know, he told me something surprising._

 _You and Erza._

 _I was jealous that time. But I was also happy for the two of you. It's weird, isn't it? Of course, Gray said you weren't together but judging from what Gray said, you two were spending a lot of time together. That time, I really wanted to go back to Earthland. But... I didn't._

 _Ne, Jellal, if I didn't leave, would we still be together?_ _I know, I'm weird. I'm sorry for asking that._

 _Oh! This is strange. Why... why am I crying? It's really strange since it's already been 18 months since I left but I haven't really gotten over you._

 _Ne, Jellal, have you forgiven me for leaving you?_

 _I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I couldn't help it. When you broke up with me, you didn't say we'd go back together. I thought I wasn't enough for you. Now, I realized the truth. I really didn't deserve you. That's why I left. I thought that in case you'd want me back, by the time I'd be back from Edolas, I'd be more deserving for you. But I guess you wouldn't want me back anymore._

 _Why am I even assuming things... again?_

 _You already have Erza, right?_

 _I'm sorry for all the selfish things I've done, especially to you._

 _Argh... why the hell am I crying?!_

 _You know, Jellal, I honestly think you and Erza would be a great couple. I'm sure she deserves you and you'd be happy with her._

 _Well, I need to get going. The paper might get wet. I'm really crying here. And I don't why! Also, your counterpart is calling me. Mystogan and Erza-san and I really get along with each other here. Just saying. I thought you might want to know. Hahahahaha._

 _By the way, I'm coming back to Earthland after three days. Will you be happy to see me? I want to see that smile again._

 _Bye, Jellal!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

 _P.S. I don't think I'll really be able to move on :)_

* * *

The blue-haired man with a red tattoo gritted his teeth, hissing harshly as he stared at the piece of paper addressed to him in his hands. He looked over to Gray and Lily who gave him the letter and he glared at the two.

"How did you know she was going to send a letter?" Jellal asked, his jaw stiff.

Gray looked away. "Mystogan called us by his magic."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He pronounced each word clealy and it was very clear to the two that he was angry.

"Lucy-san said only the two of us should come," Lily answered him, not able to look at the man's eyes.

Jellal took in a deep breath while looking at the ceiling of the building, feeling annoyed. His tightly closed fists stayed by his side but they were turning white. His hands were already twitching to punch something... _someone._ He wanted to vent out his frustration but he knew it won't do him any good.

He glanced at Gray. "You got a letter from Lucy last year and you knew she was in Edolas." He didn't mean anything by that but he just felt like pointing it out. Somehow, he felt betrayed that the Ice Mage didn't tell him. Jellal ran his fingers through his blue hair, ending up in grabbing a fistful of his own hair on the way while hissing angrily.

"Sorry."

With that one-word apology that seemed like meaningless, Jellal's eyes darkened as he grabbed Gray's coat tightly and pulled the man's face near to his, his eyes glaring daggers at the Ice Mage. But Gray didn't seem to mind as he stared blankly at the blunette.

"You think a sorry can cut it?" Jellal asked loudly, gaining attention from the rest of the Fairy Tail mages. But he didn't care. "You know I've been looking for her! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Jellal?" Erza and Mira both asked in concern. Normally, the former Crime Sorcière member who was a Fairy Tail mage now doesn't gets mad easily. Unless you did something to Lucy or you really angered him.

"Do you mean Lu-chan?" Levy inquired, tears forming on the corner of her eyes. She had missed her heartbroken best friend so much. A certain Dragon Slayer got alarmed when he heard his best friend's name, his whole body lighting up in bright flames as though he wanted to consume himself with his own flames.

He questioned, "She's in Edolas?"

"I'm sorry, Jellal. But it was her choice. She said not to tell you," was Gray's curt explanation.

"You bastard..." Jellal growled while tightening his hold on Gray's collar. No one, not even Erza, had dared to stop him.

Gray, though, didn't back down. He glared at Jellal, too. He dared to even shout at him. "If you want her that much, why did you even let her go?!"

That triggered something in Jellal. Dark aura surrounded his body, hs eyes turning darker, his lips setting into a firm and straight line, his jaw tightly clenched.

"Do you know how much she cried when I went there? She went there because she thought you didn't want her! You made her think she didn't deserve you! So why the hell are you blaming me for following what she wants?"

This was beginning to darken Jellal's sour mood further. Knowing this, Erza yelled threateningly, "Gray, enough!" And if he still didn't stop, she had no choice but to force him to stop. With that in thought, she had already equipped a sword and make small steps closer to the two.

Hearing that from one of Lucy's best friends, it hit him. Gray was right. Slowly, and reluctantly, the blunette's grip on his clothes loosened. He lightly punched Gray's shoulder before walking away. Gray, though, was wondering what was the punch for. He mentally snorted. _'If he wanted to thank me for bringing him back to his senses, he could've just said so.'_

Jellal suddenly stated, "Lily, bring me to Edolas."

"Don't go ordering my exceed around!" Gajeel shouted from the bar, a piece of iron in his mouth. But he knew Jellal was only asking for a favor. And even if the latter forced his exceed and Lily agreed, he wouldn't be able to do much if he didn't want the black exceed to go with Jellal. Gajeel knew exactly how strong the tattooed man was, especially when it came to Lucy.

"But - "

"Lily." His tone left no more space for any arguments. Lily stared at his eyes, wanting to see how firm his resolve was in doing this, When he did see it, he sighed but he nodded.

The black exceed said, "All right."

"But Lucy said - "

"Let him, Gray." The mentioned man looked at Erza with disbelief in his face. Of all people to agree with Jellal, it just had to be Erza. Gray had expected she'd side with him and won't let the two go to Edolas. But instead of doing that, Erza was fine with Jellal going against Lucy's wishes.

Jellal looked at the redhead, a small smile on his face. "Thanks." Erza nodded with a smile as well. He and Lily started to walk to the guild doors as the former wanted to leave for Edolas right away. The plan to get Lucy back was firmly set in his mind.

"Jellal," a familiar voice called out. The said man turned his head around to see Mira, Natsu, and Levy smiling at him. Erza finished with, "Don't mess this up."

He smirked. "Trust me. I won't."

* * *

"That's her house. At this time of the day, Erza Knightwalker doesn't goes there. I'll go talk to the prince. I'm sure he'll understand," Lily explained, preparing his wings to fly over to the castle. When Jellal nodded, the exceed flew away.

"Okay, I promised I won't mess this up. So I won't."

That said, he didn't know what he would feel once he sees Lucy. He could get angry, or happy, or better yet, he might not want her anymore. But he was sure he still loves her. He walked closer to Lucy's house, nervousness creeping in on his stomach. But he reminded himself that he will tell her that there can still be an 'us' of them in the future.

Taking a deep breath, he didn't bother knocking on the door. He decided to be like Natsu and Gray for one. _'I hope she already forgot about her damn Lucy Kick,'_ he thought as he kicked open the door but the wood was totally broken in piece, which he hadn't expected to break just like that.

He saw Lucy wearing her usual clothes, sitting on a chair while writing something. She stood up, glaring daggers at the unknown man for breaking her property.

Before she could speak, Jellal went ahead of her. "What the hell..." He lifted up the paper that was in between his index and middle finger. He continued, "...is this?"

Lucy's eyes widened. The presence of this man and the paper he was holding... it was awfully familiar to her. Then, she remembered she wrote a letter just this morning.

"J-Jel-Jellal?" She stammered nervously, not knowing how to react.

Jellal didn't answer. He walked to Lucy, not breaking their eye contact. If his eyes were full of confidence, Lucy's brown orbs were clouding with fear and nervousness.

"What. Is. This."

She gasped, her brain finally functioning properly. It was really Jellal, the man she hasn't seen in a year and a half. The man she still loves. Her nervousness was replaced with a feeling of something she couldn't exactly point out. He was standing right in front of her - something that she has been wishing for to happen since she left. Her eyes blurred with tears she didn't know the reason for.

"Do you know I searched the whole Fiore looking for you?" He started. _'I know,'_ she wanted to say but she feared for herself. "I've been looking everywhere, until now, and you're just in Edolas," Jellal continued, making a chortle as he finished. Lucy thought, _'I'm sorry.'_ But she really couldn't say it to the man standing in front of her. He added, "I'm tired of playing games."

 _'Games?'_

Lucy looked away, her tears threatening to fall in any second. She bit the inside of her cheek, not wanting to speak anymore. She was ashamed. Jellal had just told her he was finished with playing games. Was it a game to him all along? Because to her, it wasn't.

"I don't want to play hide-and-seek anymore."

 _'I wasn't hiding.'_

It was like he was done with her. Did he really think she was hiding from him? No. She went to Edolas to be a more deserving woman. That's because Jellal made it look like to her that she didn't deserve him. She wasn't hiding, though. She was finding ways to improve herself. And during that year and a half, she did. But the walls Lucy had built around herself were broken instantly when he came.

"What I want..."

Lucy took the temporary pause as a sign - a sign that told her to prepare herself for what was coming. She looked to her right, her head slightly bowed. Her golden streaks were over her face, covering her side-view. She closed her eyes when Jellal took a deep breath. At the same time, a tear cascaded down her pale cheek.

"What I want is you. Not as my girlfriend or a friend but..."

Another tear fell.

"I want you to be someone who'll be my future wife."

Lucy's eyes shot open, her tears unending. She looked at Jellal, her eyes wide with surprise. Slowly, the corners of her mouth were twitching upwards to a smile.

Jellal smiled at her. "I still love you, Lucy."

A laugh and a sob escaped her lips at the same time. She herself didn't know how she did that. She ran forward to him, hugging him tight with all her might. A wide smile adorned her face while tears were also streaming down her face.

"I'm not asking you. I won't propose to you. But, tell you what..." He hugged her back, grinning widely. "I want to be with you till I die."

 _'Me too, Jellal. Me too.'_

* * *

 **AnnieBear:** Okay, I know that it's been a year and a half since they last saw each other. But I thought that people might ask, _"Why did Jellal propose that quickly?"_ I agree, though. Why? This is only _my point of view_ but I'd like to tell you. Jellal hadn't really moved on and judging from what Lucy had said in the letter, she, too, hadn't moved on. Knowing that, Jellal rushed to Edolas and proposed to Lucy. But didn't he say? _"I'm not asking you. I won't propose to you."_

I'm a real sap when it comes to endings so please forgive me for the ending.

I honestly don't know how I thought of that kind of proposal. Not really a proposal since Jellal said he won't propose. Ahh, whatever, I can't explain it! So... did you like it? **Kasumi Yukimura** , how about you? Ya liked it? Also, I'm sorry that I posted this later than what I expected. I personally think it was cheesy and sappy (maybe even boring) but.. meh. I couldn't think of anything else.

FOLLOW! Be updated!

REVIEW! Tell me if you liked it!

FAVE! Uhm, just favorite the story if you loved it! Haha.

\- Annie


End file.
